herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wen 724
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Cow Cabin page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mel Hood (talk) 06:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wen! If you've added the missing info, feel free to remove the Incomplete tag. (^◡^) Mel Hood (talk) 16:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Feel free to replace any of the photos! :D That would be a great help to all of us! You're right, the monster table should have the same info as the Almanac. If you need any help, you can post questions in the FB group. We get notifications from Facebook faster than we see questions posted on the wiki. <3 Mel Hood (talk) 18:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Great work on the wiki, it's brilliant to have someone who is willing to buy BN's or I would be leaving a lot of blanks, thank you! :) Loobydotlu (talk) 06:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) The new BN backpacks are so pretty, I'm very jealous! :) Loobydotlu (talk) 10:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) That sounds awesome! For the decorations we need 5 different categories on each page: release date, Homestead, and Shop for all of them- plus the Decorations category and whatever sub-category they belong to. I think some of them may have been named strange so they may say "Garden Decorations" instead of "Garden" but we should stick with just the single word. I'm going to try to untangle some of the images the devs renamed when they officially released them, like the Leaves. I'm nearly done fixing the pagenav for all those decoration pages so that should appear updated fairly soon. Thanks for all your help!! Oh! Yeah I noticed that on a few of them - we should list both on the subcategory area of the infobox. I think I missed that when I went through and did a few of them. Good catch! I've been running into trouble with how we have the decoration pages set up. We had been using Shop as the main category and Decorations as the subcategory on all the deco pages. But when the devs introduced the sub-categories it has made more sense for us to list Decorations and Garden instead. So we've got oodles of pages still under the old format. It might be easier for me to add a new subcategory line to the infobox so we can still list Shop. What do you think? ----- I have considered contacting Gamesys (they're easy to find through Google) but right now, don't have anything to say to them. I suppose it's their right to decide some players aren't welcome in the forums. If I have an issue that needs resolving and support won't deal with it, I suppose I'll contact GS directly then. ErisLordFree (talk) 21:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I just added a tag to the infobox so now all we'll need to do is enter a new line on page infoboxes that says |decocategory = Garden . So we'll use Shop for the main category, Decorations for subcategory, then Garden/whatever for the decocategory. Most of the pages without that info posted are unlocked when you begin the game, and never got a level unlock note posted. On some of them I put notes in so you'll see |levelUnlock = . Putting the 0 in that comment box will keep it from appearing on the page. We have a few locations that change after you've completed a certain quest and that's been a debate we've had for a while. Particularly in cases where the available plants change it's nice to be able to have everything listed out. We're still not sure how to handle them, but I think the best suggestion was to have tabs for the Resources section (one tab for before, one for after). We can post both pictures in the table up on the top of the page and have it as a slideshow. Mel and I have been talking about the Daily Quests pages and how to post them. It doesnt make sense to use the Quest Navigator since we're only getting one quest (possibly two depending on level) at a time and they appear at random and are different for each player. It might make more sense to instead use a pagenav box and just list them out. Howdy Just wanted to pop by and say thanks for helping with the Frost Fayre stuffs. <3 Mel Hood (talk) 04:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC) It looks great! I'm thinking about cutting the Quill quests off at Closing the Curtains, Santa seems to give the quests after that, what do you think? Edited to add: How does this look? (Check me out) Mel Hood (talk) 16:55, December 27, 2014 (UTC) hi there, i thought that u could add information to the wiki page,... the only thing i did is doing that, making the fishlist in common, unusual and rare. u say its not ok to do so,.. and i wonder why? coz in my belief i havent done anything wrong, i didnt change the way the page is made,.. i didnt change the way u write things down,.. i only made a category of 3 as it is showing on the boards. in those 3 steps i kept them in alphabetical order,.. so im a little confused now, cant quiet understand what is wrong in adding the common, unusual and rare into the fishlist. understand that im not english so it can be its different from my understanding. also,... ... if the wiki page is for players and the information on it is right,... why??? gr ernaMissy s black (talk) 14:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) maybe u can make a poll to see if other players would mind,... ... ...